Shattered
by Pretty Little Liar Ryls
Summary: Anstia Wolfdown moved from Nashville, Tennessee to New York city with her older sister Mia Wolfdown. She hates everyone. nobody knows she's shattered. And all she has is a diary her dad gave her for her sixteenth birthday. And she's consumed in her despair and depression until she meets Clary. Will Clary help her? Or will Isabelle? Or Jace even? Maybe even Jonathon Morgnstern will.


**Okay, so hey, hey people. This story is about my one of my original characters. This is about her adjusting to her parents death and moving to New York. And her secret diary. I hope you like it.**

I hate them. All of them. Even my sister. She never listened. She told me we'd be happy. But I'm not. I miss Tennessee. New York is a nightmare. But daddy left you for me. Now I will never let you go. I was always a good girl. So why did my parents have to be shadowhunters? Why did those demons have to kill them? Why did Mia insist we moved here? All are questions I ask every day. But I know there's no use in-

My pencil stops in mid sentence. Someone knocks on the door. "Go away, Jace." I say, already knowing who it was. "Why do you always guess it's me?" Jace asks. "Because. You're the only one who can handle me." I reply. "Not even your own sister?" Jace questions. "I'm not going to dinner. So, you can leave now." I say. "You haven't ate since you've been here, which was a week ago, if I recall." Jace says, stubbornly. "I'm not hungry." I reply. "You're lying!" he exclaims. "Am not!" I shout at him like a baby. "Anstia Wolfdown, if I have to come in there personally and drag you to dinner, that is what I will do." Jace threatens.

"If you catch me in time." I say, racing to the door. I lock it and run over to my window. I look over at the diary laying on my bed, so tempting. I scoop it up and return to my opened window. I swing one leg over the window sill, but I get no farther than that. I hear voices outside. My curiosity gets the best of me. I clamber off the window sill and head for the door. I stay near the wall so no one can see my feet.

"Is she coming to dinner?" I recognize Alec Lightwood's voice. "No. She's climbing through the window again." Jace replies. "I'm worried for her health. She never comes out of her room any more, and Mia is making no move to help. I know she is upset. But this is no way to handle it." Alec says. I bite my bottom lip, because if I don't, I know I'll shout something bad. "She's 16, right?" Jace asks. "Yes." Alec replies. "Then she should get over it soon enough." Jace says. "Jace, she is human. Like you and me. She has feelings. And we need to respect them." Alec says.

I feel a whole lot of thanks to Alec now. I head to the window again, knowing they weren't talking about anything unusual. I'm about to hoist myself up, when my phone rings. I swear and grab it. The call is from Serena. I can't miss this call. I press answer and hoist myself up. "Hey, girl!" she sounds happy. "Hi." I say through gritted teeth. "So, what are you doing right now?" Serena asks. "What I'm always doing at this time." I reply. "So, climbing through the window to escape Jace's wrath?" she asks, only half kidding. "Mmmhmmm." I reply, my lips clasped tightly together.

My foot is slipping. I give up and throw my diary down. I wedge my phone in between my shoulder and ear. "I still can't believe Mia did this to you. You can still come live with me if you want." she says. I mentally laugh at the thought. "Serena, you know I can't. It would break Mia's heart." I reply. "Forget that little witch!" Serena cried into the phone. It hurt me to hear her sobs. I check the time. Six days 15 hours and 5 minutes. That's how long we have been apart. I bit back my own tears. "So, how's Daniel?" I ask, like every other night I talked to her. "He's good." she sniffled into the phone.

I couldn't hold it back any more. A sob rippled through my body. "I have to go, Serena. I'll call you before I go to bed. Love you. Bye." I hang the phone up. I throw the phone at a bench. I started to sob as I dropped to the ground. I start searching my pockets for, well, something really depressing that nobody knew about. I found the Sharpie. I pull my sleeve up. The one that covers all the bad words I wrote about myself.

Three a day. I write my last one of this day. I shoved the Sharpie back into pants pocket and pulled my sleeve down. "What was that all over your arm?" a sweet voice asks. I whip around and stare into green eyes. "It was nothing." I speak quickly. "If it's nothing, may I see it then?" she asks, reaching for my arm. I jerk away from her hand. "No." I say, sternly. "But, if it's nothing, then you wouldn't be afraid of me seeing it." she says with such knowledge that I have that I never use, I want to slap her.

"It's my arm! You're not allowed to look at it!" I snarl. "I'm much stronger than you, and I could look if I wanted to, you know." the girl says. "How do you know you're stronger than me?" I ask. "Because, I've seen you around here before. My boyfriend lives here." she replies. "Yeah, well, I'm late for dinner." I snap at her. "I know." she says,coolly. "Get a life." I mutter to her as I pick up my phone and diary. "That's a pretty diary." she says. "No! You may not see it!" I snap at her.

The girl laughed. "You're funny." she says. "Not on purpose." I mumble. "Oh, I know." she smiles. "I really need to get going!" I exclaim. "Why?" she asks. "I already told you!" I snap. "No, I want to know why you're not at dinner already." the girl replies. "Because, I've been walking through the gardens and I just got back." I lie. "No you didn't. I've been here a while and I haven't seen you come here." the red head argues. "I came here at dawn!" I snap. "Why would you want to do that?" she persists. I grit my teeth, annoyed with this smartalec girl.

"Look, I don't know who you are-" I start. "My name 's Clary." the girl smirks. "Anstia. I'm late okay. So if you'd please move out of my way." I huff. "But I don't want to. I want to learn more about you." Clary says. "A different day, at a different time. My sister will be worrying about me." I come up with a excuse. "Can I walk you to the kitchen?" she asks. I sigh.

"Fine." I snarl. I start power walking to the house in a last try to ditch her. No such luck. She walks me all the way to the kitchen. "Bye, bye now." I say. What I'm actually thinking is, good riddance. "Oh, no. I was invited to have dinner here too." Clary smiles. I want to punch her in the face then. I sigh and walk in. Mia looks up. Mayrse gives a big bright smile, Jace smirks, and Alec smiles too. "Anstia, I see that you've met my girlfriend, Clary." Jace says. I glare at him. I sit next to Mayrse, the only person who hasn't annoyed me yet, and sigh.

"What would you like to eat?" Mayrse asks. "Food." I mumble. Mayrse laughs so loud, I cringe. Then Isabelle walks in, and Mia smiles. "Looked who decided to join us today." Mia says. Isabelle laughs and slides into the seat next to Mia. I stare at them all in disbelief. And I realize I hate them more than hate. I hate them in a way that I want to kill them. Clary catches my eye. I hold if for a minute. It was time they saw the real me. A girl who's shattered.


End file.
